1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display that projects on a transparent reflective member thereby presenting a virtual image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-up display apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-122582 includes a projection optical system and a windshield. The projection optical system generates display light that has information of an image, and enlarges and projects the display light. The windshield reflects the display light and thereby displays a virtual image. The projection optical system includes a liquid crystal panel, a projection lens group, a concave mirror and the like. The liquid crystal panel generates display light. The projection lens group has positive power. The concave mirror is a rotationally asymmetrical aspherical concave mirror that is eccentrically disposed relative to the projection lens group. The projection optical system enlarges and projects the display light output from the liquid crystal panel while sharing power between the projection lens group and the concave mirror.